


Family

by raviollialienking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, also some sad stuff, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Waking up to Makkachin curled up beside him was a wonderful thing, but now waking up with both Yuuri and Makkachin was even better.(Just something cute about Makkachin and his family c: )





	Family

Waking up to Makkachin curled up beside him was a wonderful thing, but now waking up with both Yuuri _and_ Makkachin was even better.

Before Yuuri, whenever Viktor woke up he was always happy to see how cute Makkachin looked while sleeping. With Yuuri, it felt like he had died and gone to heaven. It was such a wonderful thing to wake up and see two angels before the start of everyday.

He had a home.

He had a home of course when it was just him and Makkachin, but it felt like it was missing something. Yuuri was that something, or someone.

They were the family Viktor never had.

But of course, like every family, they fought.

The main issue being, who got to cuddle with Yuuri.

Makkachin got him most of the time, being the spoiled dog he was, but whenever Viktor managed to get Yuuri in his arms before Makkachin could wedge between them, he pouted.

Viktor swears one time Makkachin pushed him off the bed when he was sleeping once, because when he woke up he was on the floor, and Makkachin was all snuggled up in Yuuri's arms. But Viktor couldn't blame him, Yuuri was too precious not to want to cuddle with.

Not that Yuuri would ever believe Viktor when he told him just how precious he was. Viktor would give the world just to get Yuuri to realize what a treasure he was to him.

Whenever Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship had gotten to the sexy bedtime level, Makkachin poured even more. Not being able to sleep with them was terrible for him. He would ignore them in the morning for a while, but it was never long. He loved them too much, and really wanted to be scratched behind the ears.

Makkachin was old.

There was no denying that.

So when the vet told them Makkachin didn't have much longer, the couple spoiled him even more. Viktor let Makkachin get held by Yuuri every night, they bought him every dog treat a dog could want, and bought his favourite food.

Viktor felt his heart break when one night Yuuri came up to him with a sad smile.

“I think he wants to cuddle with you this time.”

He had said.

And somehow he knew.

So Viktor climbed into bed and watched his beloved Makkachin get comfy next to him and wrapped an arm around the poodle.

His best friend.

His family.

Yuuri got in beside them and wrapped an arm around Makkachin as well.

The dog was now between the couple, the pair stained into each other's eyes knowingly.

Makkachin would not wake up in the morning.

Viktor wasn't as sad as he thought he'd be the next day. He cried of course, as did Yuuri. Who wouldn't? They had just lost family.

But he somehow felt calm. Makkachin hadn't died in pain, he died happy.

With the people he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They motivate me!   
> Maybe I'll turn this into a cute one shot series? I'm not sure yet c:


End file.
